The Gremlins' Winter Veil Special
by TimX7
Summary: Twas the Feast of Winter Veil and all through Dun Morogh... Creatures were stirring and wrecking havoc. Namely the Gremlins.


I don't own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does. I also don't own the Gremlins, but Warner Bros. Studios does. I only own the original characters.

**Title: Gremlins Winter Veil Special**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: Twas the Feast of Winter Veil and all through Dun Morogh... Creatures were stirring and wrecking havoc. Namely the Gremlins.**

**Author's Note: Simply put, this is a crossover story with the movie Gremlins. The main character that this story centers around, is in fact my Death Knight in the game. But I had to change his name around. Well actually he USED to be my gnome death knight. But I traded him in for a Tauren death knight. Oh well. Does it really matter if the death knight exsists in WoW or not?**

_It was the Feast of Winter Veil and all of the gnomes and dwarves of Ironforge were in the holiday spirit. But not Knight of the Ebon Blade, Toby Lightsprocket. He was too depressed. Five years ago, he had to kill his best friend. As he was under control of the Lich King at the time. Five years later he returned home Ironforge and began helping his fellow gnomes regain Gnomeregan. However his heart is still in the past. His friends decided to try and cheer him up, with a Winter Veil present. So they travelled to Gadgetzan in Tanaris._

"This is your grandfather's store?" asked a male gnome with purple-pink hair. The other gnome was male with bright green hair.

"Yes this is it." said the young goblin, who led the two down some stairs. To a underground store.

The three walked inside and the two gnomes were amazed at the ancient items on sale. There were even a few mechanical devices and even some explosives. A old goblin with a beard was smoking from some kind of bong, at the cashier counter. This old goblin has a cool and calm demeanor. So the gnomes weren't unnerved about it.

"Well let's start looking."

They looked and looked, but didn't find anything of interest. Until the green haired gnome found a cage covered with a black blanket. They lifted the blanket just slighty and saw a brown and white furry creatire. The creature has long ears as well.

"Is this for sale?" they both asked.

---

As they walked out of the store with the "mogwai", they recalled the words of the goblin.

_There are three important rules you must follow:_

_1. Do not feed it after midnight._

_2. Do not get it wet._

_3. This is the most important all three. Do not let it near bright light, especially sunlight. As it can kill it._

_Follow these three and there shall be no problems._

"I wonder what he meant by those three rules?"

"Who knows. But let's follow them in any case. Better safe than sorry, I always say."

---

Back at Ironforge, everyone was in the Winter Veil spirit. Except for the grumpy old gnome lady, Matilda Sparkplug. Matilda is always upset and a total scrooge. She works for the Ironforge Bank and never accepts a late payment from her clients. In fact she's in league with the bank owner, Magus Goldaxe. She's also a warlock on the side. So you know just how evil she is. Where as Magus is a paladin.

Matilda walks up to the bank. Just as she is leaving, a female dwarf and her kids walk out and they cross paths with Matilda.

"Ms. Sparkplug, can we have a extension on our mortage? My husband just lost his job at the quarry."

"No! Me and Mr. Goldaxe are in the bank business to make money! Maybe you know what to ask Greatfather Winter for." Matilda coldly walked away and past the Dwarven Greatfather Winter and his goblin helpers from Smokeywood Pasters. Just as she walks by, Greatfather Winter and the goblins standing by him cough out:

"BITCH!"

Yeah she's that as well. But let's get to the real reason for this story, the gnome death knight, Toby Lightsprocket. He is in the bank to check his guild vault, Blood Runs Cold, for a new polearm weapon. However Matilda noticed him on the way inside.

"Excuse me Toby. I'd like a word with you, about your pet ghoul!"

"Oh snap!" Toby muttered. This can't be good.

"You're decaying ghoul destroyed my beautiful Darnassian Winter Veil Trees! How are you going to pay for this? Maybe handing him over, so Ironforge guards can send him back to the grave?"

"Well it's about time someone in this city did something towards you!" Toby said. Speaking his mind. "Too bad it's Ribchaser. Speaking of which, you're not getting him. I summoned him and kept him at my side since the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. There is no way I'm using corpse dust to summon another!"

Just as he said that, Ribchaser climbed out of the floor and scared Matilda out of the bank. Toby went chasing after his minion.

"Ribby! Come back!"

**Author's Comment: Next chapter will be up before the end of the Feast of Winter Veil in World of Warcraft. So I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, and from my three characters Colesan, Asterphoenix and Colechan; Happy Winter Veil.**


End file.
